A Mother's Thought
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: Yelan's thought of things when Syaoran was in Tomoeda, returned home, and went back to Tomoeda. (includes why Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong) ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note: **Well…if you guys don't know me. This is my first CCS story/one-shot so I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, I got this idea while rereading CCS: Master of the Clow 5&6. I always wondered how Yelan reacted to the sky turning black and people falling asleep and Sakura so enough yapping, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think one person is smart and talented to be Clamp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

One-shot 

A Mother's Thought

Yelan watched as everyone around her fell asleep. The prophecy was coming true. She put her trust in the new master of the Clow Cards. It was a pity that Syaoran couldn't capture them. He IS the descendent of Clow Reed, but you could never stop destiny.

She had found the prophecy in one of Clow Reed's old books. It read:

_Cards of Clow_

_Sleep they shall _

'_til the right person comes_

_A person who has power beyond known_

_The person shall have an enemy_

_But that enemy shall turn out to be a friend_

_As friendship grows, the cards shall be collect_

_And Judgement Day will come_

_After the Judgement_

_Trouble shall arise_

_Tests will be place_

_Love will grow_

_The sky shall darken_

_All shall sleep_

Until light breaks dark 

(**A/N: **UGH…The prophecy sucks, but it about explains the story)

With what the prophecy spoke and what Syaoran has told her, Syaoran and the new master…mistress will destine to be together. How would the Elders take it? No one knew about the prophecy except for her.

Meiling wasn't going to take it easy, and the Elders would get furious if they knew that Syaoran loved someone else. The Elders were already mad that Syaoran wasn't the new master of the Clow Cards. They were about to fly over to Japan and threaten the new mistress to hand over the cards. Syaoran was about to come home, but strange events occurred. Of course, if it had to do with the cards then the Elders would want him to stay and try to steal it. Though, she knew better.

"YELAN! What is the meaning of this?" the Elders exclaimed when rushing in to the dining room where she was sitting calmly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, though knowing what they were going to say.

"THIS! People falling asleep except for us," one barked.

"Actually, Elders, we aren't the only ones awake. I have a feeling that others are awake too," Yelan said without wincing at the loud voices.

"What do you mean? You know something we don't, don't you?" they asked.

"You will know. Don't worry as long as you put faith in the new mistress," Yelan added.

"Put faith in the new mistress? She's weak. She doesn't have enough power to break the spell or whatever is happening."

"Well Elders, I suggest you wait and watch," she said.

Then, light shone in the dark sky as a figure of what looked like to be a person flew around the sky, brightening the sky. Everyone around woke up now wondering what happened and why they were on the ground. A few seconds later, another figure could be seen flying in the sky except the figure made the sky dark as it should be since it was night.

The Elders were speechless.

"That, Elders, is the doing of the new mistress. She broke to spell. Now if you would excuse me, I need go do something," she excused herself.

A day passed, and the tall woman knew that the Elders wanted news of yesterday's event. She called him and he answered.

"Syaoran, this is your mother. I'm sure yesterday's event was successful," Yelan said.

"You mean you didn't fall asleep like everyone else?" Syaoran asked, being dense.

"Of course not son, I DO have powers too. The Elders were a little angry that they didn't know what was going on, but I'm sure you can explain it once you come home," Yelan told him.

Silence was on the other end. "Unless something else is troubling the Card Mistress. Maybe some unfinished business?" she said.

Syaoran didn't reply. Yelan sighed. "I'll give you some time to figure it out, but you better hurry. The Elders want you back for your training and of course the _engagement_ to Meiling. You know that those are the requirements of being the heir of the King of China. Good-bye, son."

The black hair woman's lips curved upward. How dense was her son? She knew that he was in love, but the only problem was the Elders and Meiling. The Elders wouldn't approve of him marrying someone outside of the family. Meiling would probably kill the Card Mistress.

Yelan thought about this for awhile. What was she going to do? Her son's happiness meant everything to her. 'Time will tell,' she thought.

The next day, Yelan called Syaoran once more. "Syaoran, have you taken care of your business?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'm sure that the Elders will be pleased, but you know that you will receive punishment for not capturing the cards or trying to steal them away?" Yelan asked, though glad that Syaoran knew better than to listen to the Elders and steal the cards away from the Card Mistress.

"Yes, Mother."

"There ARE no more incidents with the cards, are there?" she asked.

"No…"

"Then it's it time for you to return to Hong Kong," the woman stated.

"…All right. I'll come back to Hong Kong," he said with a reluctant tone.

"Very well. Bye son."

In three days, Syaoran turned home. Yelan met him at the airport. She saw her son with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. In his hand was a brown teddy bear with white wings.

"Hello Mother. It's good to be back," he said, giving her a bow. He was surprised that Meiling wasn't here to cling on him, but was glad. If she ever saw him like this, then she would jump on the next plane to Japan and kill Sakura.

"Son, it's good to see you too. But I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Yelan said with a gleam in her knowing eyes.

Syaoran blushed. "Well… you see Mother…I fell in…" he started, but was interrupted.

"Why don't we talk in the car," she insisted since cameras started appearing to try to speak with the most powerful people in China.

In the car, Syaoran gave his mother a look. "Yes, I know you're in love with the Card Mistress. I don't know how the Elders are going to take it."

"What? Mother…you knew?" he asked.

"Of course, that's why Meiling isn't here. I haven't told anyone. I found a prophecy from Clow," she answered.

"So…are you disappointed?" he asked.

"No."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because your happiness is all that matters. I haven't seen you happy since your Father was alive. I see she did some good. Now tell me some more about her before we reach the house," Yelan persisted.

"Well…her name is Sakura, and she…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later when they reached the house, Meiling jumped Syaoran with hugs and tried to kiss him, but she noticed the bear in his hand.

"SYAO-KUN, you shouldn't have!" she said, trying to grab the bear from him.

"WAH? Meiling! This isn't for you," he said, running away from her.

"Then who it is for?" Meiling said as her voice had a hint of threat.

"No one! It was a good-bye present from a friend," Syaoran said, choosing his words carefully.

"It was from a girl wasn't it? I'm gonna tell the Elders about this. You know you can't break off the engagement," Meiling said, leaving him with a huff. He heard her whispering things under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran was busy practicing his martial arts skill from Wei, his personal trainer and butler, until the Elders barged in.

"Syaoran, is what Meiling say true?" one asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what she's said," he replied, still concentrating on the battle.

"She said that you are in love with the Card Mistress."

"Yeah, so what?" he said, dodging a punch from Wei.

"You can't be. You are to marry Meiling."

"Well, that doesn't mean that I love her," Syaoran argued back.

"Syaoran, if you want to uphold your duty as Prince of China, then I suggest you break your relationship with her."

Wei punched Syaoran, and he fell back lying on the ground. "Never…I will NEVER leave Sakura! I love her and she loves me," he shouted.

Two Elders picked him up by the arm and carried him to the dungeon. Maybe a week in here will do him good without food or water.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He wasn't going to allow some men who knew nothing about love make him change his mind.

During the week, Yelan sneaked into the dungeon and slipped him some food. She knew there was nothing else she could do.

After the week past, the Elders came down to ask him if he loved the Card Mistress and he replied yes.

That earned him another week in the dungeon with torture. This week, Syaoran was pale and his figure was thinner. Cuts and bruises could be seen along with dried blood. It was harder for him to breathe.

Yelan couldn't take this any more. She had to do something. Maybe it was best if she called Eriol. After all, he knew more about the situation and is the reincarnation of Clow.

As this week ended, the Elders asked the same question and he gave the same reply. The same punishment was established, but Yelan had to impose.

"Elders, I beg you to release Syaoran. Look at him. He can barely breathe. It is clear that he is in love with the Card Mistress no matter what," Yelan begged.

"If he would only obey, then none of this would happen," one said.

"Elders," a new voice entered the room, "I want to break the engagement off," Meiling said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to break off the engagement. I know that Syaoran doesn't love me. I want someone to love me, not because of an arrange marriage," Meiling stated.

"But why all of the sudden?" the Elders asked.

"Because I found out how much he really cared about the Card Mistress, and I can't stop fate so let him go," Meiling told them.

"Very well, but that doesn't mean that we'll let him love the Card Mistress," the head Elder said.

And with that, Syaoran left the dungeon to his room for some rest and food.

Later that day, Yelan walked past Meiling's room to hear her crying. She knew that giving up Syaoran was hard, especially to one that he loved.

Yelan quietly opened the door and walked in. "Go away," Meiling said.

"I will, but first I just want to talk to you," Yelan said calmly.

"Aunt Yelan," Meiling said, looking up. The older woman saw her tear stained face and felt bad.

"I just want to thank you for giving Syaoran up. I know it was hard," Yelan said soothing. "But there's someone out there who'll love you more than the way you love Syaoran."

"I know, Aunt Yelan," Meiling replied. "Once Eriol told me about how Syaoran acted around the Card Mistress, I couldn't believe it. I've never seen him so happy. Ever since he left, I was cold. After all the training, I didn't think anyone could make him happy or even smile. I just hope I found someone that'll love me like Syaoran has," Meiling told her.

Yelan gave a sympathetic smile and gave her a hug before leaving. Now all she had to do was convince the Elders.

Weeks and months flew by. The Elders would not even think about the idea of Syaoran and the Card Mistress. She even told him that it would make the Li clan more powerful with the Clow…Sakura Cards in their procession. What would persuade them?

"Syaoran, what are we going to do?" Yelan asked her son. "The Elders haven't listened to any of our deals."

"Mother, maybe it's best if I break up with Sakura," Syaoran said pathetically.

"Syaoran, I never imagined you of all people to be a quitter," Yelan scold him.

"Well it's not like I can…Mother, I have an idea. I'll be right back," Syaoran said excitedly, jumping out of his seat and running to the Elders' Quarters.

'What is he up to now?' she thought as she followed him.

Syaoran reached the quarter and kneeled in front of the Elders.

"Elders, please let me be with Sakura," Syaoran started, his face staring at the ground.

They sighed. "How many times do we have to tell you and your mother? NO!" the head said firmly.

"Then, I resign as being the heir of King of China," Syaoran said abruptly.

"You'll what!" they exclaimed.

"I said that I resign as being the heir of King of China. If I can't marry the girl I love then, I don't want to be King. You can't do anything about it. As I recall, there are no other males in the Li family, so either you let me be with Sakura, or there will be no King," Syaoran said seriously. "Or we can just hand it over to other family. I think the Fa family would be an excellent choice. They have over ten males in their family."

The Elders grumbled. If Syaoran weren't here, then they wouldn't be Elders. "Fine, but you must love her and only her. We won't allow another girl for you," they said reluctantly.

"Agreed."

"And you must continue your training until you are ready to become King and once you are ready, you can go back to Japan to get her and let us meet her."

"Until I'm ready? Who knows when that will be? What if she leaves me?" Syaoran said, raising his voice almost throwing a fit.

"Elders, Syaoran, please calm down. I believe I have a solution," Yelan said, interrupting Syaoran. "You will continue your training until the beginning of seventh grade. Then Wei will follow you to Japan and will help you on your training there. Of course, I expect visits," Yelan stated. "I'm sure no one has a problem," she said, leaving with Syaoran.

"Thank you, Mother," he said, giving her a hug.

"I'll call it even when I meet her."

Two years later, Yelan was at the airport with Wei and Syaoran. She was saying good-bye to her son; her precious son. She knew she had to give him up, but at 12? It technically wasn't until he was married and King of China, but why did it feel like it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Hoped you like it. I kinda rushed through the ending and pardon me for my mistakes if any.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
